


Me Lo Debías. [TeHartWin]

by Rubiz2708



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiz2708/pseuds/Rubiz2708
Summary: Tequila/Eggsy/HarryKingsman: The golden Circle.*Yaoi hard**SPOILERS*





	Me Lo Debías. [TeHartWin]

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Este es un One-Shot, no tendrá continuación o segunda parte (probablemente).  
> 2\. Este escrito tiene como único objetivo el de entretener. No tiene ningún ánimo de lucro y todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.  
> 3\. El escrito contiene sexo explícito en toda su extensión.  
> 4\. Esta ambientado luego de Kingsman: The golden Circle. Así que contiene Spoilers.

Harry estaba molesto, muy molesto. No era culpa únicamente de las insistentes punzadas en su cabeza. Ni tampoco era sólo del dolor en su corazón al ver a su antiguo estudiante siendo tan ajeno a él y tan distinto a como recordaba. No, lo que más le molestaba en ese preciso momento eran las miradas tan indiscretas que le regalaba el agente Tequila a su querido Eggsy.  
Sí, la relación con Eggsy antes de su aparente muerte fue complicada. Un ir y venir de emociones confusas que terminaban con un sudoroso y cansado Eggsy a su lado luego de una noche de sexo.   
Todo era confuso para Harry, desde la noticia de que Kingsman había desaparecido, la muerte de compañeros y aliados en un solo movimiento del nuevo enemigo que les acechaba, los celos justificados por la aparente relación de Eggsy con una princesa y los celos injustificados que el agente Tequila causaba con su presencia.

Se aclaro la garganta cuando la situación le pareció insoportable. El agente Tequila se había dedicado a ver las posaderas de Eggsy de manera totalmente indecorosa cuando este se encargaba de entregar la información sobre el desempeño y muerte del agente Whiskey durante la misión para acabar con Poppy y su círculo dorado.

La acción de Harry llamo la atención de Tequila. Levanto una ceja con curiosidad - Que pasó anciano? - El acento campirano tan característico en Tequila no hizo más que irritar a Harry. Tequila volvió su mirada a el punto entre las caderas de Eggsy y se dio cuenta de la situación- ohh- dijo mientras masticaba su goma de mascar con una sonrisa pícara. Tequila decidió aprovecharse de la situación. Miró sorprendido a Harry y luego abrió su boca para poner una mano frente a esta no solo en señal de ironía sino también de burla. Tequila noto la molestia en el mayor y decidió probarlo sin importar cuál sería su reacción- No sabía que a los ingleses les gustaba la carne joven- dijo en un susurro cerca del rostro de Harry - Que tal sabe el niño bonito? - Pregunto empezando a reír.

Harry no soportó la mirada desafiante, la sonrisa burlona y la falta de respeto hacia el único integrante de Kingsman hasta el momento a parte de sí mismo. Se levanto con molestia casi mandando a volar la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Eggsy, Champ y Ginger le miraron confundidos para luego mirar a Tequila, quien casi carcajeaba sin moverse un solo centímetro de su lugar.

-Ocurre algo? - pregunto el agente Champaña, colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cinturón cerca de su revolver- Tequila? - El jefe de Statesman sabía que tan molesto e infantil podía llegar a comportarse uno de sus mejores agentes luego de la perdida de Whiskey. También entendía perfectamente lo grosero e irrespetuoso que su agente seria a comparación de los refinados modales ingleses.

\- Nada- dijo Harry de golpe, no quería involucrar de manera bochornosa el nombre de Eggsy tratando de explicar porque la actitud del incompetente Tequila le molestaba- Aun tengo débiles alucinaciones- miro a Eggsy y vio su rostro entre confundido, cansado y resignado por la actitud de Harry- Si me permiten- Harry salió con calma, dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones de la agencia estadounidense que le habían asignado luego de su recuperación de memoria. Esta habitación era mucho más acogedora. "Menos de hospital mental" le respondió Eggsy cuando se la dieron.

Por su parte, Eggsy estaba haciendo casi todo el trabajo de Kingsman en ese momento. Obviamente Ginger se había ofrecido a ayudarle, la perdida de Merlín obligaba que Eggsy estuviese encargado de hacer todo el papeleo. Al terminar, se dio cuenta que Champ se había retirado hace mucho. Dirigió su vista hacia Tequila, quien le miraba fijamente y con una leve sonrisa. Se sintió extraño y aparto la mirada cuando Ginger le pregunto varias cosas antes de cerrar todo y salir por la puerta.

Eggsy trago saliva al verse solo frente a Tequila. Este se levantó del asiento que no había dejado desde que Harry abandono la habitación.

-Así que, niño bonito - Tequila se sentó al lado de Eggsy justo donde estaba sentada Ginger- Debo llamarte Galahad? - Pregunto curioso acercándose sin decoro a Eggsy- o puedo tener algo más de cercanía- se acercó a su oído lentamente- Eggsy- Susurro sutilmente viendo la expresión del menor.

Eggsy estaba confundido, por inercia teniendo en cuenta su entrenamiento, hubiese alejado a Tequila de un puñetazo y unas cuantas maldiciones, pero el cansancio le estaba matando. El día había sido agotador entre volver a Estados Unidos, tratar de asimilar la perdida de Kingsman, de todos sus amigos y la pérdida de su novia en un transcurso de menos de 48 horas, era más que suficiente para tenerlo en un leve letargo.

Sintió el aliento cálido de Tequila y se dejó llevar por la leve sensación de confort. Cerró levemente los ojos y suspiró con calma. Tequila sonrió casi victorioso y le beso la mejilla con lentitud. Al separarse le guiño un ojo- Ese hombre tuyo tiene mucha suerte- Acaricio la mejilla de Eggsy con suavidad.

Justo en ese momento un descansado Harry abrió la puerta de la oficina central, encontrándose con un Tequila demasiado cerca de su Eggsy. Esa fue la gota que reboso el vaso. Harry tomo a Tequila del cuello de su chaqueta de Jean, le arrastro con violencia fuera del espacio personal de Eggsy hasta estrellarlo contra la pared más cercana.

-Harry! - grito Eggsy al instante en el que vio como Harry arrebataba el revolver de Tequila y lo ponía en la sien del mismo.

\- Tu, ¡maldito infeliz! - La rabia recorría cada centímetro de Harry en ese momento- Si tratas de tocarlo de nuevo, dejare tus sesos para limpiar con un trapeador- El agarre en el cuello de Tequila era firme. Este mismo trataba de no realizar ninguna acción que resultara en una bala en su cráneo.

-Tranquilo- Dijo Tequila con la garganta casi sin aire.

Eggsy tomo de los hombros a Harry para alejarlo levemente- Harry- susurro con suavidad- Harry suéltalo- Dijo algo más demandante al ver como Tequila se tornaba de un leve morado.

Harry le soltó renuente a lo que deseaba hacer. Apretaba con fuerza el revolver que aun sostenía con molestia,

Tequila soltó una leve carcajada cuando al fin pudo tomar algo de aire. Miro a Harry con una sonrisa burlona- Oye viejo, porque no dejas que el chico decida? - Pregunto irónico- No se veía incomodo a mi lado o sí? - miro a Eggsy con una sonrisa casi altanera.

Harry también miro a Eggsy, pero con sorpresa. Tequila tenía razón, Eggsy estaba entrenado para defenderse y no se había retirado ni con un solo rastro de molestia. Se sentía mucho más confundido, el Eggsy que conocía en verdad permitiría tal intromisión a su espacio sin replicar nada?

Suspiro rendido mientras el repiqueo de alas volvía a sonar en su cabeza, las mariposas volvían cuando la situación sobrepasaba a Harry. Esta era una. Tomo un respiro y miro a Eggsy casi herido. Salió del lugar sin decir otra palabra.

Eggsy estaba confundido y miro a Tequila con resignación, negó levemente y salió casi corriendo detrás de Harry para encontrar que ya había llegado a su habitación.

Tequila siguió de manera silenciosa los pasos de Eggsy hasta que le vio entrar a la habitación del Galahad mayor.

Justo cuando Eggsy entro en la habitación dos fuertes manos le tomaron de las muñecas con fuerza, lo guiaron hasta la pared más cercana y le apretaron contra la misma.

Eggsy jadeo entre los labios de Harry, desde que se habían visto de nuevo, Harry no había tocado a Eggsy más de lo necesario. Sintió como una de las manos que tenían sus muñecas se aventuró de manera casi hambrienta hasta su pecho y caderas.

Harry no estaba seguro de que era la realidad y que una alucinación entre sus recuerdos. Recordaba como la primera vez había tomado a Eggsy en casi esa misma posición. Bajo sus manos hasta los muslos de Gary y le levanto justo como lo hacía el Harry de sus recuerdos.

Eggsy gemía levemente ante el contacto. Extrañaba mucho a Harry y la sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos no tenía comparación. La escena cambio casi de forma abrupta cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se sobrepuso sobre sus jadeos. Tequila les miraba con los labios entre abiertos, las mejillas levemente rojas y una obvia erección entre sus pantalones vaqueros, Eggsy se preguntó hace cuanto les observaba con esa mirada desafiante y curiosa.

Harry le vio casi como un animal que ve una amenaza, el leve gruñido que soltó al verlo dar un paso fue más que suficiente para compararlo.

Tequila detuvo su caminar y levanto sus manos en señal de rendición, no quería problemas, o al menos, no por ahora. Llevo una de sus manos lentamente hasta su sombrero y lo retiro con lentitud; Lo bajo lentamente hasta su pecho e inclino la cabeza en señal de disculpa. Harry se relajó levemente.

Tequila miro a Eggsy excitado y casi ensimismado en la fantasía de ser partícipe de la escena que acababa de ver. Relamió sus labios no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué palabras decir o que preguntas formular. Su duda fue disuelta por una leve sonrisa que soltó Eggsy, le miraba curioso y juguetón; Tequila no pudo resistirse a esa mirada e instintivamente reanudo su caminar hacia la pareja.

Harry miraba confundido a Eggsy, este le hizo un puchero casi infantil. Se acercó a su oído y susurro suavemente- Me lo debes, luego de dejarme por dos años Harry- Dijo con paciencia y una neutralidad casi seductora. Eggsy sabia como pedirle algo a Harry, le sonrió antes de volver a besarlo esta vez con lentitud.

Tequila se acercó con calma, no queriendo romper el ambiente tan sensual que desprendían ambos caballeros ingleses. Se quito la chaqueta y desabrocho su cinturón sin antes tomar un largo trago del líquido que tenia su nombre. Dejó el recipiente en el lugar que le correspondía entre la hebilla de su cinturón, paso con calma los brazos por la cadera de Eggsy, viendo como este se acomodaba y le miraba de vez en vez mientras seguía besando a Harry.

Tequila comprendió cuando Eggsy miro hacia el escritorio en el que estaba ya recargado. Tomo a Eggsy de la cadera y con facilidad lo levanto, quedando Tequila sentado sobre el escritorio, Eggsy sobre sus muslos, mientras que el menor abría las piernas para darle espacio a Harry.

Eggsy jadeaba al sentir los labios de Harry entre los suyos y los labios de Tequila en su espalda. Sintió como Harry se encargaba de desabrochar su pantalón mientras Tequila le quitaba la parte de arriba del traje. Por un momento Harry se separó de sus labios para respirar, en ese instante Tequila le beso con hambre, robando el aire que quedaba en los pulmones de Eggsy, llegando a probar el sabor del menor y del mayor en un solo beso.

Harry les vio sorprendido, no solo porque el recuerdo de la primera vez que estuvo con Eggsy sexualmente se confundía en su mente junto con este momento, sino porque la visión de un Eggsy tan excitado y necesitado le pareció en ese momento la escena más erótica que había presenciado en toda su vida. Vio como tequila le veía de reojo e hizo un ademan con la mano para que volviera al extraño abrazo en el que estaban hace un momento. El mayor se mordió los labios, no fue nunca de ese tipo de fantasías y situaciones, sus modales enseñados desde niño le impidieron pensar en algún momento de forma tan explícita, y ahora la visión de un Eggsy jadeante sobre el regazo de ese hombre de complexión ancha le excitaba con creces. Retiro el saco de su traje y luego se deshizo de sus zapatos. Se pregunto por un instante en que momento Eggsy se había quedado solamente con los pantalones, al escuchar un jadeo del menor en respuesta una mordida en su cuello, le dejo de importar.

Se acerco y ahogo los gemidos de Eggsy nuevamente entre sus labios, recorrió con una mano los muslos del menor mientras que con la otra recorría la ancha espalda de Tequila.

Eggsy se encargó de quitarle el pantalón a Harry, mientras que Tequila movía levemente su cadera mientras le besa la nuca con ansias. No se dio cuenta en que momento Tequila con sus largos brazos logro deshacer el nudo de la corbata de Harry para luego seguir con los botones de su camisa. Disfrutaba de sentir la erección de Harry junto a la suya, mientras sentía como los movimientos de la cadera de Tequila se hacían mas necesitados. Jadeando entre besos logró separarse- E-esperen- Dijo sonrojado.

Harry le miro y se preguntó si algo malo había ocurrido. Poso sus ojos sobre tequila, pensando en que este pudo incomodar a Eggsy en algún momento. Vio como el menor se bajaba del regazo de Tequila y buscaba algo entre sus ropas.

Tequila aprovecho el momento para liberarse de sus pantalones y camisa, sintiéndose mucho más relajado cuando el rubio saco de su billetera dos condones con una sonrisa juguetona. Tequila vio el rostro confundido de Harry y decidió ayudarle un poco a que se olvidara de sus modales demasiado europeos para poder tener sexo tranquilo. Se acerco al mayor con lentitud, le tomo de los hombros para luego besarlo en el cuello con excitación pero sin llegar a ser demandante. No podía negar que desde que vio como recupero la memoria quería quitarle esa aura de superioridad demasiado ajena al entorno al que estaba acostumbrado.

Paseo su lengua por el cuello de Harry para luego ver como Eggsy se les acercaba relamiéndose los labios. Vio como la rubia cabellera bajaba hasta quedar al nivel de los miembros de ambos. Sintió como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo al sentir las manos de Eggsy en su virilidad. Aprovecho el momento para robar uno que otro beso descarado del mayor, mordiendo la piel que tenía a su alcance.

Harry jadeo entre los labios de Tequila, sentía como Eggsy pasaba una de sus manos por su erección; Se aventuro a mirarle y se encontró con un Eggsy repartiendo lamidas entre el miembro de Harry y el de Tequila. Vio como con suavidad y erotismo colocaba en cada uno un condón, para luego volver a repartir caricias.

Eggsy cumplió su cometido, ambos miembros estaban cubiertos por la delgada capa de látex. Se levanto sonrojado y miro a Tequila pidiendo algo de ayuda para poder encontrar una posición cómoda.

Harry noto esto y también la cara de confusión de Tequila. Abrazo a Eggsy por la espalda y miro al castaño- Siéntate en el escritorio- Tequila recordó esas palabras como las primeras en las que Harry no trataba de asesinarlo luego de recuperar la memoria. Hizo caso a lo que dijo el mayor y se sentó sobre el escritorio que para la suerte de los tres era de la altura perfecta.

Harry le dio la vuelta a Eggsy para tenerlo de frente, lo levanto de los muslos y Eggsy rodeo su cadera con sus piernas. Harry camino junto con Eggsy hasta llegar frente al estadounidense- Cuidado- susurro Harry cuando sentó a Eggsy en el regazo de Tequila. Ninguno estuvo muy seguro de para quien lo decía.

Tequila recibió a Eggsy con gusto entre sus brazos. Le beso la nuca y con suavidad lo levanto con uno de sus brazos- Respira hondo niño bonito- lo levanto lo suficiente para acomodar su erección en la entrada del menor, le beso el cuello tratando de que se relajase. Ahogo un suspiro de satisfacción en los hombros del rubio al momento de entrar en Eggsy, el menor estaba deliciosamente apretado. Cuando Eggsy estuvo completamente sentado en su erección miró hacia el frente buscando al espectador de la situación.

Harry les veía con hambre, no supo en que momento una de sus manos bajo a su erección a estimularse levemente al ver el rostro sonrojado de su antiguo pupilo. Se acerco con ansias y besó demandante a Eggsy, disfruto de entrelazar su lengua con el menor mientras sentía como Tequila movía su cadera levemente, haciendo rebotar a Eggsy entre sus piernas.

Eggsy gemía entre la boca de Harry bastante sorprendido, confundía que manos estaban estrujando con fuerza sus muslos y caderas, mientras otro par de manos acariciaban con ansias su pecho y espalda. Vio como Harry se separaba de sus labios para luego sentir como una gruesa mano le tomaba de la mandíbula para girar su rostro levemente hacia atrás; Tequila le besaba de igual manera que Harry, ansioso y excitado. Vio de reojo como Harry tomaba una de sus piernas y la levantaba levemente, Tequila tomo su otra pierna y la levanto de igual manera. Sintió que perdía estabilidad pero la cercanía de Harry contra su pecho y la de Tequila en su espalda le dieron seguridad. No estaba muy seguro de que trataban de realizar sus acompañantes, los labios y acciones de Tequila le tenían bastante alejado de la situación, pero al momento en que sintió la erección de Harry acercarse a su entrada se dio cuenta de lo que tenían en mente.

-n-no, es-esperen- Trato de decir en el instante en que comprendió la situación. Tequila seguía dentro suyo y Harry entraría en el de igual manera. Sintió como una de las manos de Harry le apretó el cuello mientras Tequila volvía a besarlo. No tenía forma de pedir ayuda para evitar salir lastimado y sus compañeros también evitaron que se moviera de la posición.

Harry le vio un poco inseguro, vio preocupación en el rostro de Eggsy y como consuelo le beso la mejilla tratando de relajarlo. Se posiciono en su entrada y con lentitud se abrió paso en el interior de Eggsy de forma lenta y cuidadosa, evitando hacerle daño al menor y dándole tiempo para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara. Noto como Eggsy arqueaba su espalda bastante sorprendido. Harry le tomo del rostro para calmarlo mientras Tequila lo acomodaba nuevamente.

Cuando Harry termino de entrar en Eggsy este temblaba bastante confundido. El menor sabía que deseaba ese momento, pero esperaba un poco más de preparación antes de todo. Sentía la respiración agitada de Tequila en su hombro derecho y la de Harry a su izquierda. Vio como el vaquero estadounidense soltó una sonrisa pícara, se irguió levemente para acercarse al rostro de Harry. Eggsy vio con sorpresa como Tequila besaba a Harry sobre su hombro, como ambas lenguas luchaban por dictar quien mandaba en el beso. Se fijo en como cada uno de sus acompañantes tenían una mano sosteniendo sus piernas, Harry mantenía su pierna izquierda mientras Tequila la derecha. Ambos hombres le apretaban la cadera de forma cariñosa y la vez fuerte.

Casi soltó un grito cuando sintió como Tequila volvía a mover su cadera, haciendo que el apretado lugar que era su parte baja le enviase una oleada de placer casi indescriptible. Ambos hombres gimieron al sentir como sus miembros se frotaban dentro del rubio. Este pensamiento no hizo más que excitar a Harry, movió su cadera de forma necesitada, disfrutando de ver el rostro de satisfacción de ambos menores.

Los jadeos de Eggsy se hacían notar sobre los de Tequila y Harry, se sentía temblar con cada estocada de cada uno de sus acompañantes. Por momentos sentía como ambos hombres le penetraban de forma dispar, mientras Tequila movía su cadera hacia Eggsy, Harry la movía hacia el lado contrario; Para luego sentir como las penetraciones coordinaron el ritmo y dirección. La velocidad con la que Tequila y Harry le embestían le hacían saltar levemente de su posición, haciendo no solo que sus jadeos fueran más agudos, sino que su excitación fuese mucho más hasta llevarlo al límite y devolverlo a la realidad una y otra vez.

Los movimientos se volvieron más erráticos mientras los gemidos de Eggsy se volvían gritos de satisfacción. El menor les miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, se sentía muy cerca del orgasmo con cada una de las estocadas- h-Harry- susurro entre jadeos mientras sus labios eran devorados nuevamente – T-tequila- Dijo tratando de mantener la cordura- sigan- Las palabras fueron casi un suspiro, se dejó llevar por la sensación que lo recorría desde su ingle hasta su pecho.

Tequila notó como el menor estaba por llegar, apretó el agarre que tenía en la pierna de Eggsy y aumento la velocidad con fuerza. Vio como Harry se arqueaba ante el cambio tan brusco, le acerco con su mano libre y lo beso de manera casi obscena. Sintió como el hombre mayor aumento la velocidad mientras el de cabellos rubios casi gritaba incoherencias que parecían ser los nombres de cada uno.

El primero en llegar al orgasmo fue Eggsy, quien se sentía en el cielo con cada estocada; Les escucho jadear a ambos, mientras sentía como Tequila le mordía el cuello ahogando un gemido. Sintió las uñas de Harry clavarse en su pierna izquierda, conocía esa acción de él cuándo llegaba al orgasmo.

Harry se abrazó a Eggsy sin salir de él, sintiendo aun satisfacción de escucharle jadear junto con Tequila. Fijo su mirada en Tequila, quien seguía embistiendo a Eggsy con fuerza; Le vio llevar su cabeza hacia atrás y gemir con la voz entrecortada- Galahad- sonrió levemente.

Tequila termino apretando con fuerza la pierna de Eggsy mientras llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la sensación tan placentera que le daba el orgasmo. Rio levemente al escucharse decir el nombre clave de ambos ingleses, sería la primera vez que se sentiría cómodo con que ambos respondieran al mismo alias. Vio como Eggsy se recostaba en sus hombros y abrazaba con fuerza a Harry. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo se quedaron en esa posición, repartiendo besos sin pensar específicamente en quien los recibía.

Eggsy suspiro separándose de unos carnosos labios- Se que fue un gran sexo- dijo soltando una leve risa- Pero quisiera bajar las piernas- miró como cada uno de sus compañeros sostenía una de sus piernas casi llevando sus rodillas a sus hombros. Sintió como el agarre se deshizo, pero no el extraño abrazo en el que se encontraba.

Tequila suspiró, sabía que el mayor tenía resistencia y fuerza, digna de un agente del servicio secreto, pero también entendía que su edad podría cobrarle factura. Buscó la mirada de ojos cafés y le guiño un ojo- Quieres cargarlo a la cama? - Señalo a Eggsy con su mirada y le soltó levemente.

Harry afianzo el agarre y levanto a Eggsy del regazo del castaño. Escucho el leve jadeo que soltó el menor al sentir como ambos miembros salían de su entrada. Se recostó en la cama con un Eggsy aun en sus brazos, mientras Tequila se recostaba a su lado.

Eggsy termino en la cama siendo abrazado de frente por Harry y de espaldas por Tequila. Sonrió travieso y se dejó hacer de las caricias y besos que sentía de vez en cuando. Se dijo así mismo que la situación tenía que repetirse antes de tener que volver a Inglaterra.


End file.
